


You have to let me go

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [28]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac takes Jack’s GTO out and gets that same happy feeling Jack mentioned when they were in Mission City.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	You have to let me go

**Author's Note:**

> The ficlet fills the final prompt of Febuwhump, which was ‘You have to let me go.’ Reference to S01E10 Pliers.

When Mac goes into his garage, he stops in front of the GTO. Ever since Jack left to hunt Kovacs, he brought the GTO to his house. He took over the lease for the storage space that has the Shelby and Stingray, so the cars would be safe. But the GTO… The GTO has something special, that is why he kept it close all this time. He remembers the conversation he had with Jack when they were up in Mission City.

_‘Mission City is always gonna be the place where I lost my mom.’_

_Jack hums, he understands, he has the same with his dad._

_‘Eh, it just feels wrong being happy in this place.’_

_‘Yeah. I pretty much went through the same thing with my old man. For years after he died, I was miserable. Couldn´t go near the GTO. All the times we spent working on it, all the road trips we had together. Just avoided it. And then one day I’m sitting there, staring at it and I could’ve sworn I heard his voice say, ‘Boy, we rebuild that old thing just to let it sit there and collect rust like that?’ So I took it out for a spin, and I got really happy, like really happy for the first time in years. And I know that’s all he ever wanted was for me to be happy.’_

So he gets into the car and turns the ignition. The engine comes to life with a roar, Mac smiles. Jack and his muscle cars. Sooo not this century, the large engines are gas guzzlers but he will never get rid of them. He can imagine Jack telling him how the engine purrs like a kitten and he smiles.

He takes the roof down before leaving the driveway. The weather is nice to drive up to the ocean. 

Somewhere along the drive, he feels a presence next to him.

_You need to let me go, kid. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy._

And Mac smiles, he knows, he knows that was all Jack ever wanted for him, so he needs to move forward, like the shark he is.


End file.
